<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Birth of Jealousy by lbk_princen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23722477">Birth of Jealousy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbk_princen/pseuds/lbk_princen'>lbk_princen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood &amp; Manga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Horror, Human Sacrifice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:06:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23722477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbk_princen/pseuds/lbk_princen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just like a human, Envy came into the world screaming.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Birth of Jealousy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i like Envy a lot and body horror is fun so i ended up writing this short lil thing about how envy was made. idk if it's any good. just take it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The stone pooled out of Father, and he held it out over the pile of humans before him. There were dozens of them, gagged and bound and mewling pitifully, some of them barely alive. It was enough of them to create a smaller stone, but that was not Father’s intention. </p><p>“With this flesh I give you form,” Father said, his voice echoing hollowly through the cavernous underground room. Several of the humans twitched, trying to wiggle away, but Lust stood at the edge of the circle drawn around the humans to dissuade them from escaping.</p><p>“With this stone, I give you life,” Father continued. He tilted his palm, and let the soul-red material spill out of his hand and splatter thickly against the cheek of a terrified human that was prone at his feet. </p><p>“Rise, my child,” Father commanded quietly. </p><p>Bright red light sparked from where the stone was trickling across the human’s skin. The light grew, arcs of alchemical lightning jumping from human to human, body to body. They squirmed, and groaned, and then shrieked. They shrieked as the alchemy began to tear at their forms, melting their bodies to make their components malleable. Collagen, keratin, lipids, proteins, carbon, water, iron, sulfur. Heat rose from the pile of stewing flesh as the alchemy reshaped them.</p><p>Lightning continued to arc, lashing out and curling back over and over. The stone had vanished beneath the growing mass, and from the point where it had disappeared a dull, sickly green began to spread across the entire roiling, bubbling thing.</p><p>The green thing grew and grew. Bones breaking and healing stronger, thicker; blood splattering and the wounds sealed with alchemy seconds later, veins filling with the help of the stone. A thick, bony spine curved towards the ceiling, easily fifteen feet high, and extended into a long, lashing tail. Arms and legs sprouted from the side, muscled and many and ending in claws. Hair exploded from the skull, long and stringy. The thing bowed forward, and a new scream gurgled up from its freshly formed vocal chords, replacing the screams of the humans used to create it. The tongue and the eyes bubbled into existence. The teeth snapped like guillotine blades, flat but sharp and oh-so-deadly.</p><p>When the lightning died down, the newest homunculus was left gagging for breath, huge lungs heaving with effort as their flesh continued to writhe. Faces and voices pushed against their skin, the life inside them straining for release from this prison of a body. Father stared up at his creation, and smiled.</p><p>“What… have you done,” gasped the homunculus, swinging their huge head towards Father. "What am I?" Their mind was murky, full of screaming souls and burning with a deep-seated <em> spite. </em> </p><p>“Your name is Envy the Jealous,” Father stated, and he did not flinch when Envy dipped their head even closer to him. Their hot, fetid breath washed over him and tousled his colourless hair. “You are a homunculus, the fourth of your kind. You are only alive because I have used a piece of myself to bring you into this world. Therefore, I am your Father, and you will refer to me as such. Remember this, Envy.”</p><p>Envy heaved another few monstrous breaths and shifted their massive limbs, still adjusting to suddenly being thrust into such an ungainly body. “I will remember, Father,” they said, their mind too fresh to form any other opinions. </p><p>When they looked down at him, they were filled with a sudden ugly need to be like him. Small and upright in a way that looked so much more noble, more desirable than the lumbering form they had. He was calm and sure and still and cold, everything that Envy wasn’t, and they <em> wanted </em> it. They resented Father for having what they did not. It was disorienting, trying to sort out that feeling amongst the clamouring souls from the philosopher’s stone that burned brightly in the back of their throat where their first scream had been born.</p><p>Envy would have plenty of time to come to terms with that feeling.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>